In a hip replacement procedure, an orthopedic implant assembly in the form of an acetabular cup can be implanted within an acetabulum of a patient. A cup inserter is attached to the acetabular cup and used to insert and position the cup within the acetabulum. A femoral component can be mated to the acetabular cup to complete the hip replacement procedure.
For proper performance of the device, the acetabular cup should be properly positioned in the acetabulum. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,904,688 and 7,341,593 discuss acetabular cups and related insertion tools.